The Wilmington Medical Center Oncology and Hematology groups propose to continue participation in Cancer & Leukemia Group B investigations of cancer treatment, as they have in the past in association with Thomas Jefferson University. These studies include: 1. Phase II studies of new chemotherapeutic agents to determine efficacy in a specific tumor, 2. Phase III studies including not only chemotherapy but also surgery, radiation and immunotherapy, where indicated, to determine the best available treatment, 3. Studies addressing (a) the place of different modes of prevention and/or treatment of hemorrhage and infection in cancer patients, (b) the effect of pathologic and immunolgic classification on prognosis and response to treatment, (c) the effect of cancer treatment on the psychological well being of the patient. We are contributing data from patients entered into the various group protocols as a participating institution in the Cancer and Leukemia Group B Group. The present application seeks funding (a) to permit continued patient accrual in on-going protocols, (b) to continue follow-up of patients entered into protocols which have terminated, (c) to collect appropriate biological material and information relevant to such protocols, and (d) to enhance the multidisciplinary approach of this institution in clinical trials.